That Night
by Sasje
Summary: The boy who lived...


Nothing seemed to point that this night was going to be different then any other night normally was for the Potters. But nothing could have prepared them for what was to come.  
  
Friend or traitor... why does one change from one into another?  
  
Lily and James Potter, who were sweethearts since their fifth year at Hogwarts were both staring at their sleeping son, Harry. Harry, who already beared a striking resemblance to James, didn´t notice a thing as he dozed off peacefully.  
  
They both smiled, James wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her. Warmth was spreading via their lips, crossing their whole body and leaving them to feel asthough they were in a thight bound together.  
  
James looked into Lily´s amazing emerald eyes, eyes wich could always charmed him into anything and his heart missed a few beats  
  
"Miss Potter, have I ever told you how much I love you" he asked. With a glance in her eyes Lily teased him "Well., actually I can´t seem to remember such a thing..sorry. " "Well, I do you know. Exorbitantly much." " I love you too, James Potter"  
  
Outside the sun started to hide itself between the horizon, leaving it to be covered with an amazing orange-red glow. Typical evening noises filled the air, children being called in by their parents, birds flying about tweeting, coocking noises that came from several kitchens.  
  
No one saw the rat, lurking about in the bushes in front of the Potters house.  
  
As the night cramped by,slowly a dark feeling grew inside of James´ hart, that made him restless. Being unable to figure out where it came from, worried him even more. It was soon noticed by Lily, who knew him only too well not to notice.  
  
"What´s wrong James, you seem a bit uptight" "Nothing´s wrong Lily, I just need a good nights rest I think. " he lied.  
A dark figure approached the neighbourhood where the Potters lived. Underneath the cloack were, if one ever had the chance to look closely and live, dark red eyes and a pale white face. This person - or better yet- this beeing- was feared by most wizards and witches and his name alone left their harts filled with utter fear. It was The Dark Lord, Voldemort, walking this way with an purpose.  
  
Inside the Potters´ house, the fireplace was roaring and filled the whole house with an glowing warmth. Nevertheless, a cold feeling rushed down James´s spine, leaving him to walk uncomfortably up and down. Doubting if he should have a look outside, his young wife eased his consiousness by having him sit nexto her and grasping him firmly.  
  
Would it have made a difference if he had went outside?  
  
Outside,the dark figure was now standing in the street and with one swish of his wand, he had put out all the lights surrounding the Potters´ house, leaving it in complete darkness.  
  
James Potter now more then ever, sensed that there was someting about and sprang on his feet. Lily was now also aware of present danger and hadn´t the nerve to look her husband in the eye. But when she did, there was a look of total fear on his face. Realising what was going on they simultanously whispered "it´s him....."  
  
Lily tried not to panic but every bone in her body was shaking, her breath uncontrolable she shrieked at James " What do we do James, what do we do..." Footsteps were closing in on them and James grasped her firmly by her shoulders. " Lily, it´s him. Go upstairs, take Harry and get out of here...quickly! I´ll try and slow him down. No go!!" he said firmly,his mind made up. He kissed her for the last time and now directed all his mind to the door that opend with a sissing " Alohamora"  
  
Running as hard as she could, Lily couldn´t escape from what was going to happen. Downstairs, her husband, her true love and soulmate didn´t stand a chance. With two words ..... "Avada Kedevra" James was dead before he hit the ground leaving a flashing green light filling up the living room. His hart stopped beating and it was only his body that remined.  
  
Lily was besides herself and tears were wattering down her cheaks. She clamped on to Harry, he was all she had left. But there was no way out... She was trapped inside the babyroom. Gathering all her courage and putting tiny Harry back in his bed she decided that she was going to put up a fight. She wasn´t going to let him get their,her son. "No", she thought, "you´ll have to deal with me first. And you´ll have a hell of a lot trouble to get Harry then..."  
  
A sacrifise, the kind of sacrifise that leaves a mark....  
  
The babyroom door flew open and Lily stood eye to eye with her husbands´murderer. Full of a rage she´d never felt she dared standing face to face looking this fowl creature in the face.  
  
"Get out", she breathed," go away from my son". "Stand aside you silly girl" Voldemort hissed "I have no bussiness with you so stand aside girl" "Leave Harry alone" Lily repeated.  
  
Pushed brutely aside Lily was able to stay on her feat and saw that Voldemort was aiming for her son. Garding her son as a shield she remaind determind but now only pleading for his life. Young Harry was awake and saw his mother stand before him with her arms spread out..  
  
"Please not, Harry...please leave him alone...take me instead... Not Harry... take me instead" she begged.  
  
And so he did.  
  
The same two words that had murderd her husband now took Lily´s life as well. Harry, too young to understand what had happend was only blinded by a green light that once again filled up a room in his house.  
  
Voldemort stepped over Lily´s body and held his wand in tiny Harry´s direction. Withouth any hesitation, compasion or doubt he clearly spoke "Avada Kedavra".  
  
What now happend, isn´t know by any living soul. Except for young Harry. The unforgivable curse that was just thrown upon him had bounced of of him. It instead, bounced onto the person responsible for his parents deaths. Lord Voldemort was gone.  
  
The incredible sacrifise his mother had made by offering her life instead of his was old magic, that was not forseen. It was the highest kind of protecting any person could get. The love of a mother for her soon had spared his life. It was the same protection that made sure Harry was safe when their whole house crumbled into pieces.  
  
Outside a cold but shivering voice muthered "Morsmordre" and then the shadow of a small men dissappeared.  
  
Sad as it is, it was also the beginning of new life, life who would - one day- change the world. 


End file.
